Superb Lover
by SweetGem
Summary: Kasumi Narumi is Superbi Squalo's woman and they spend most of their time with each other secretly .


"S-Squalo!"

"Nhg! Shit!"

The sound of their activities polluted the air of his bedroom, accompanied by a steadily increasing tempo of skin slapping against skin. Kasumi sunk her nails into the bed below her when he buried himself deeply within her.

Squalo's glazed eyes clenched closed as he relished the feeling of her tight folds before he pulled out suddenly. Kasumi cried out in pain when he pulled her by her pigtail and threw her on to her back.

Kasumi's brown eyes were filled with tears of pleasure when he used one of his hands to lift a leg and pushed it back until it was against the mattress to grant him better access and the other reached around to hold her by her neck, squeezing as he plunged himself back into her most intimate crevice.

Kasumi's back arched at the change in position and depth, one hand gripping his forearm, while the other clutched at the pillow behind her. Never imagined she would be in a relationship with this loud and harsh man. She never imaged that working as a maid part-time for the Varia would lead to a relationship between him and her.

She had interest in him first but she never spoke to him about it because she feared she wasn't his type or he would turn her down in a soul crushing rejection. It had happened to her plenty of times in the past. It was either because she appeared to young or she wasn't someone's type of woman. That wasn't the case this time. He had heard her confession then gave her a proposal. He said that if she could please him in bed that she would become his woman.

She hesitated at first but she agreed to his terms. When they first had sex she was a virgin and it wasn't pleasurable for her. He on the other hand had enjoyed himself and therefore he claimed her as his.

It had been an entire year today that they had been together and she wasn't sure if he had remembered or not but now she didn't even care.

"Squalo!" Kasumi cried as he bucked upward drawing a shudder from deep within her. Squalo squeezed a little harder at the base of her neck, leaning down so that his lips were pressed sloppily against her ear so she could feel his breath against her ear, neck and face.

"You wretched woman," he gasped, leaning into her and rotating his hips on instinct, drawing moans from them both.

"It feels good!" Kasumi shrieked as he pushed against something inside her hard enough that she felt something deep within her lurch pleasurably.

"Ah Squalo!"

Their sexual activities continued for a couple more minutes until she couldn't hold off her approaching orgasm, and as she voiced it loudly, Squalo buried his face into the nape of her neck and thrust wildly inside of her until he felt her inner walls clench and unclench around him deliciously.

"Squalo, I can't!—" Kasumi gasped, her eyes rolling back as she scrunched them shut and her hips locked stubbornly at the feeling of him still in the process of his own release. He came moments after her, groaning loudly into her neck.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing he fell to her side, they simply laid there for a moment, catching their breath and enjoying the post-sex quivering in their tired muscles. Soon his grey eyes were on her flushed face and he pulled the blanket up to their shoulders.

Kasumi opened her eyes to stare at him and smiled weakly. He was staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head as a pillow. He turned to her when he heard a giggle and she blinked. He scoffed and turned away from her.

"Go to sleep already." Kasumi sighed happily as she moved to nestle herself into his back and long sliver hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on his back. He growled and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Vooi!" he shouted at her, "Don't touch me!" Kasumi smiled and nodded. He would always say that to her but he would never actually mean it. He was her cute and aggressive lover.

"Okay." She replied as she relaxed into the mattress below her. He frowned when she didn't move from him but scoffed and closed his eyes anyway. She was his dumb, small idiot.


End file.
